<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 702 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147184">Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 702</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 702 of HBO's <i>Game of Thrones</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 702 of <i>Game of Thrones</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 702</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)<br/>Forgive me, my queen. A red priestess from Asshai begs a word.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Yn ilirí, nya dare. Me vohty mili hin Asshai o pindas m’odhir.</i></p>
<p>MELISANDRE (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>Queen Daenerys.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Darys Daenerys.</i></p>
<p>MELISANDRE (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>Queen Daenerys. I was a slave once, bought and sold, scourged and branded. It is an honor to meet the Breaker of Chains.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Darys Daenerys. Dohaeriros istin, sindita liortá, qilonta ozbartá. Riglose Belmot Pryjatys rhaenan.</i></p>
<p>DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>The Red Priests helped bring peace to Meereen. You are very welcome here. What is your name?</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Meli Voktyssy Mirini lyks mazverdagon beldis. Kesir dreji jiorilaks. Skoroso jemele brozia?</i></p>
<p>MELISANDRE (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>I am called Melisandre.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Melisandrose broziks.</i></p>
<p>MELISANDRE (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>Kinvara, the High Priestess of the Lord of Light, sent me to help you, however I can, in the wars to come.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Kinvara, Eglie Voktys Aeksiot Oño, massilaro vilibazmoti avy baelagon, ñuhos kostyso bosajose, yne jittas.</i></p>
<p>MELISANDRE (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>The long night is coming, and the dead come with it. Only the prince who was promised can bring the dawn.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Bosys bantis amazis, se morghor zijomy amazis. Meri kivio darilaros oz maghagon kostas.</i></p>
<p>GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)<br/>Enter.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Mají.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>